


Before The Storm [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Series: Steel and Stone [Podfic] [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Compliant Battle of Five Armies, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, heavy stuff, seriously this is not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before the Battle of the Five Armies, Bofur has serious misgivings. Despite appearances, he may not be the only one.</p><p>Story written by avi17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before The Storm [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Before The Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560237) by [avi17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avi17/pseuds/avi17). 



Album art by avi17

 

Music:

"Blue Caravan" by Vienna Teng, from Dreaming Through the Noise

 

Length:

12 minutes, 55 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 12 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/Before%20The%20Storm%20by%20avi17.mp3)

Zip Download, via the Audiofic Archive (MP3, 12.0 MB):

[Here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/492015082011.zip)


End file.
